Final Regrets
by Yogurt Tea
Summary: Frisk finally starts to regret everything they've done. (Genocide spoilers. Rated T for violent themes. Oneshot)


Frisk couldn't feel their head. They felt so dizzy, their head hurt so much, their throat felt like it was closing, their eyes were beginning to give up holding the emotion hidden behind them.

A mental wall to protect themselves from harm. Each time, when someone they loved and knew was on their last legs, they would feel hesitation. The hesitation stopped after they were beaten over and over again.

It's what made Papyrus different. Papyrus didn't even fight them. They spared Papyrus at first, but it only lead to the same circumstances as they did when they didn't kill. They got tired of the repetition it lead to. They reset. They killed him

It was why they killed Toriel. Toriel wasn't afraid to hurt them. Toriel had killed them before. Toriel didn't have the same kindness Papyrus had. Toriel had burned them to death, it really was the most painful next to the fact it was someone they had first thought of a mom.

Undyne on the other hand, she really was a hero. Even though she failed to stop them, she went down in a blaze of glory, saving Monster Kid, and then trying to stop them at any cost. It truly was difficult to beat her, the moment they won the battle against her, they felt triumph, and immediately horror. What were they becoming?

Muffet didn't deserve hesitation, she threatened a fair share of people, the only guilt from her death was the spider that had left a flower in her place. It reminded them too much of the grief they had caused

Mettaton wasn't what they thought would be. No fun and games, only threats. They were mildly surprised to say the least to see that he went down in a single blow. It made their heart twist sickly. When have they gotten so powerful? That Mettaton, the monster who they once couldn't even make a dent in?

Flowey deserved to be shown how much LOVE they had to share with him. They had stopped caring about creatures after defeating Mettaton. After all, with so much power, they needed to fear nothing. They remember the fear Flowey had caused them, the pain, the endless deaths. It was time to return the favor. Flowey had slipped from their grasp too soon. Just when true fear started to seep into him, just when it started to get fun.

Sans... that was a different case. Sans had pulled the emotion they thought they had left behind. The shock of how powerful Sans was long gone, but the shock of when they had spared him still remained. When he offered that hug and stabbed them in the back, it was a feeling they would never forget. The fiery anger of his betrayal, the drowning sadness of how they were beyond forgiveness, the crawling shock of how much they had underestimated the skeleton.

They kept going. They kept dying.

It was the 92nd time, the same number as their max HP. When they finally survived the move before his special attack, just barely standing, just barely alive. It was a relief that his special attack was literally nothing. They carefully watched Sans movements while he spoke, he looked just as exhausted as they felt.

They were curious why he prevented them from letting their SOUL wander to the left. They waited till Sans fell asleep, they tried to move it. They realized, it would mean it would be their turn.

They gripped their knife tightly, the feeling of dread hung over them, and they braced themselves to strike. Time for their move.

They sliced through, through the air once again. Sans mocked them for a second. The relief they had from delaying his death, ended quickly as something else had taken over, something they weren't aware was lurking.

It struck Sans.

They almost screamed, it wasn't them who did this, how could they have lost control, oh god what had taken over them, they weren't the one who did that. They couldn't have killed everyone.

Sans barely wheezed out he was going to Grillby's. They couldn't even turn their head to see where he was stumbling. Too much shock, too much.

Sans almost whispered his final words. The words that were meant for his dead brother.

They didn't see him die, but they felt the dust blowing through the corridor, they felt the unbelievable surge of power that came from increasing their LOVE.

Frisk's head hurt. They finally realized something else held them the whole time. Something other then them was there.

But that didn't matter now. Everyone was dead. They killed everyone.

That was when the tears started.

They came silently, the barricade of guilt was starting to leak. Even the evil within them couldn't stop it from breaking. The emotions finally came rushing through. The feelings and turmoils within were drowning them. The emotion in their throat felt like it was going to choke them. They let it out, they screamed. Then the half choked sobs came pouring out, snot and tears streamed down, their screams echoed back at them. They collapsed down to the ground, still conscious. Their body was so worn with the pain it had been harboring from the body, their screams started to die down, the sobs started to become quieter, replaced with whispers of "I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry." over and over again. The grief was unbearable.

Time had no meaning, they didn't know how long it took for them to quiet down. But they knew what they had to do. There was only one thing to do after going through all this, after killing everyone they knew and loved. The way to end all this

Frisk hesitated, but they knew, it must be done. They just hoped they could be forgiven by everyone for what they had done

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT RESET YOUR GAME?

ALL DATA WILL BE LOST

The thought of ending this pain, the thought of being able to see everyone again.

It filled you with determination


End file.
